It is known in motor vehicles to provide a door having a front flange that is connected to a front pillar by a pair of hinges and a rear flange that carries a door latch for latching the door to the rear pillar of the vehicle body. It is also known to provide a beam which extends within the door from the front flange to the rear flange to resist intrusion into the passenger compartment.
It would be desirable to provide an improved door beam construction of high strength, low weight and having the ability to accommodate the dimensional change that results from the affects of wide variation in ambient temperature on the various ferrous, non-ferrous and plastic materials that are commonly employed in the manufacture of modern vehicle body and vehicle door systems.